The present disclosure refers to a single-stage injection blow molding system or injection stretch blow molding system. In these types of systems, a plurality of mold cores is carried on the several faces of a rotatable turret. The turret indexes in sequence between an injection position, a blow position and an ejection position. Preforms are molded on the mold cores at the injection position, and the preforms are formed into finished articles at the blow position. In prior systems, the spacing between the mold cores on the turret is dictated by the spacing required between blow molds at the blow position. This means that the spacing between the mold cores at the injection position typically is much greater than needed.